Following your worst instinct
by nanarianari
Summary: Sasuke’s a dork and naruto’s smart,Sasori’s a druggie but is in honors trig tutoring a blond,Itachi is a patient for a homo doctor and Gaara is an instructor for a drunk dude.4 stories that goes beyond unusual. YAOI sasuXnaruXsai GaaXNej ItaXka SasoriXDei


_**WARNING:**_

_**I don't want to go in an all out paragraph as to warn you that this is a **_**YAOI**_** fic which means guy on guy lol. So if you don't like than don't bother reading it or reviewing that you hated it because you're homophobic. Well anyway I hope the other people like it. **_

_**THE STORY:**_

_**Anyway about the story. This is going to be about 4 different stories or so to say point of views. I always wanted to try this so I hope it goes well.**_

_**PAIRINGS:**_

_**1**__**st**__** story: SasukeXNarutoXSai**_

_**2**__**nd**__** story: SasoriX Deidara**_

_**3**__**rd**__** story: ItachiXKakashi**_

_**4**__**th**__** story: GaaraXNeji**_

**Following instinct**

**By: anari02**

Sasuke Uchiha the dork, the nerd, the absolute negative attraction to all females and males alike, strolled down the hall with 4 books in hand. His pale skin glistened with sweat as the body heat of many students, strolling along to class, bumped into him with full force but despite that he kept his footing. Yes, he was not the cutest or so to say, good looking guy in school. Hell, he wasn't nearly as good looking to go out with a girl in the chess club whose face was covered with acne and had teeth full of metal. Sasuke Uchiha was that ugly but he didn't mind one bit.

Ebony hues that grew unnoticed under thick specks, glanced over to one of his classes. Sasuke went in and took a seat, opening a trigonometry textbook and started reading or so to say, memorizing every formula that he laid his eyes upon.

"_So I heard you liked someone."_ Then a conversation from the distance broke his concentration and Sasuke-for the first time in his natural born life- was interested as he stopped reading, staring emptily at the book in front of him as he listened.

"Who told you that." The voice belonged to no other then Naruto Uzumaki, a freshmen that was placed in his sophomore trigonometry class due to outstanding performance and understanding of not only math but English and science as well. Thus the blonde being in Sasuke's 3 classes and that made him stand out.

The other who conversed with the blonde was Sai Uchiha, Sasuke's half brother who amongst the ladies was described as a 'hotty of hotness'. That description always made Sasuke cringe with displeasure. "That picture you hide in your room. It's so obvious it's the one you like. Am I right?"

Sasuke dared to glance behind him and notice the blonde blushing but the raven's eyes struck back to his books as eyes similar to his own, glanced his way. Who would have thought that Sai would be friends with Naruto? He knew to well of his half-brother's boastful personality but seeing how good-looking the blonde was, Sasuke rolled his eyes. At that thought, Sasuke went on with his reading but still kept an open ear on the conversation.

The raven listened but as Sai broke off the conversation by saying: "I'll be right back". Sasuke wondered where he was going since class was about to start in five minutes.

It wasn't until a hand laid on his shoulders, that Sasuke turned and found his half- brother smiling down at him. "What do you want?" He said in a rather low voice.

"Want to join us? I mean if you keep on read'n that book you'll never make any friends. So what'ja say? Come join us." Despite the many baffled whispers that went on throughout the classroom, Sasuke found it rather inconceivable that Sai would talk to him during school hours. He wasn't expecting this but seeing that he just moved back to Japan, Sasuke thought he was just being nice.

But he shrugged and shook his head. "No thanks." That's when Sai ostentatiously wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck with a smile, he made sure everyone would glue their eyes on them as he facetiously laughed out loud. It was ridiculous to have so many eyes on him but with Sai, his presence with a dork like Sasuke would make anyone wonder. Why the hell would someone like him waste time with someone like that?

"Come on Sasuke. I watched you sleep."

His words were beyond reach. There was no way Sai would have a chance to see him sleep, seeing that he always locked his room. But Sasuke just looked down at the book in front of him. Wishing for all hell to break loose, Sasuke caught his expression and relaxed his demeanor that was on the edge of breaking into an all out brawl. He breathed heavily as Sai leaned in. Sasuke hated this and having his fingers playing along his collarbone was irritating and above all made his lips purse with anger.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The raven's voice was still in a whisper as Sai on his part, ignored the weird and baffled stares.

"If you take off those glasses I bet you'll look sexy." His lips were close to his ear and to all hell, Sasuke would give his soul to the devil to get this bastard away. No way was this turning him on. No…wait…no way… Sasuke Uchiha closed his eyes in protest as Sai's fingers traveled along his jaw-line, to his neck and then upon his chest. Everyone was to far away to see what was going on and to what looked like a simple whisper was something more that caused Sasuke to heave out a breath of uneasiness.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You're making noises." Sai smiled.

"Shut up. Just…" Again a regretful sigh escaped him and Sasuke covered his mouth. What the fuck was going on? The sounds, the heavy breathing and the hands that seemed to turn him o…. No!!! He wasn't going to think of that. Not now, not ever and Sasuke's hand trembled at this as he slammed his hand on the table. But by that time, Sai released him, knowing to well that if pushed over the edge, Sasuke would start swinging in no time. So he retreated with an enthralled smile on his face, which made 1 or 2 girls squeal.

"Damn it." Sasuke curled his hand into a tight fist. The bastard was going to pay but first, he pushed up his glasses in place and looked up. Not like the day was getting better, it was about to get worst as Sasuke once again, sighed distressfully.

"Soooo cute." One girl stammered with bliss as the shortest freshmen in school, strolled in with a smile on his face. The gregarious shorty who skipped a few grades, walked up to Sasuke and looked up at him. He was still a child in his eyes and Sasuke glared but it wasn't like anyone would notice that distasteful look.

"Mad?" Obito asked, taking a seconds glance at Sai who laughed it up with some blonde kid and then looked back at Sasuke who was ready to leave. "Where are you going? Classes are almost starting."

"I know that but I'm waiting for you and your ass of a brother to get out of here."

Obito raised a brow. "But he's your brother to."

"Don't remind me." Sasuke snorted as he walked toward the door but Obito chased after him. "Stop following me."

"Oh, did Sai make you moan or something." Obito said this with a calm expression as if it was expected to happen and Sasuke stopped for a moment. Noticing this Obito smiled. "I'm right. He did that move on you which makes you all horny and-" Now he was silenced as the raven's hand prevented him from saying anything more.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke said with a blush.

"Forny." He attempted to say through Sasuke's hands but he pushed his hand away from his mouth and screamed. "Horny!!! That's what he did right! Sai.."

"Shut up!!" To much people were staring at the two who stood in the middle of the hall and with unappealing words spilling out of the child's mouth, Sasuke wrenched him toward the boy's bathroom. "Shut up until we get to the bathroom alright. I'll kill you or better yet, stuff you in the toilet if you say another word." Of course Obito listened to his big brother and followed with a devious smile on his face. Sasuke knew to well that he was smarter then this. Obito wouldn't say such foolish words in public unless…unless there was something to it.

"So what the hell is wrong with you?" Practically throwing Obito in the bathroom, Sasuke waited for an answer but Obito pouted. The damn kid thought he was going to get away with such embarrassment by putting on a sad face. There was no chance. "So say something or I'll…"

"Fine fine. I just was saying that Sai tried to turn you on. It's not like I don't know. I may be 14 but I still know a thing or two about sex and stuff. So I guess with the lack of focus and the redness on your face, I practically theorize that he tried something." See, he was smarter then he looked but this wasn't enough for Sasuke to calm down. So with out a word, Sasuke threw the kid out of the bathroom. Obito didn't come back in but ran through the halls indicating that the bell had rung. Maybe he was to caught up in his thoughts but Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror.

His thick lenses reflecting back at him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasori Yamanaka was late to class and who even gives a damn that he was. Bad attitude, a bad rep and a druggie but who gave a rat's ass about him. Not his drunken mother, his worthless father who left them when he turned 16 or his good for nothing preppy sister who wanted nothing to do with the Yamanaka name. The world was against him, that was for sure but Sasori didn't stop to think of it that way. He thought the world revolved around him and he controlled his destiny. If he even had a destiny. What was he going to do? Be a doctor or some bull-shit business man who rips the world off for their money. That sure was out of the question.

Now that the school was in view, he went through the halls and made it toward the bathroom. His hands were filthy thanks to a stray cat that tried to steal his lunch but he made sure to terminate the cat as he kicked it across the alley, causing it to high-tail it out of his sight.

As he went in, Sasori noticed another guy was in there and he almost cringed at the sight. It was because of the guy but because of the light that reflected off the guy's glasses as he glanced at him. Didn't know the guy or even wanted to try to know him. He just washed his hands and went right out but before he did, he could hear the other cursing under his breath.

_Now what fucked up his mood?_

Yup, the school was of all shit but in everyone's amazement, he strolled into the trig room and the teacher –who he never bothered to acknowledge his name- instructed him to take a seat in some kind of bullshit strictness in his voice. People had to sleep and waking up early wasn't Sasori's thing but he didn't back talk him, Sasori just sat in his seat next to a blonde.

"Same bull shit." Sasori murmured as the teach' explained same old formula's he already knew. So laying back he looked out the window. He had a bad boy rep, he wasn't nice at all and above all he took drugs on the weekend. But that was on the weekend and he still did his homework so he did well for someone of his stature. He was actually a straight A student but like he said before. Who gave a rat's ass.

"You said it." The blonde was talking to him. Why was some pretty boy blonde trying to make a conversation with a red head like him? So Sasori continued to stare out the window as if he didn't hear him but the blonde stared on and it made his skin crawl. "Sasori right?" He whispered, making sure the teach' didn't notice him but Sasori actually gave him the time of day as he turned his head toward him. Seeing how he wore his blazer, all tidy and shit, Sasori knew he was a preppy ass who maybe wanted to pick a fight with him but the blonde just smiled.

"What's it to ya'?"

He just shrugged and that's when the teach' exited the room for some reason. Sasori just paid it no mind but the blonde took that to his advantage as he irritably talked. "You're pretty smart right? What am I saying, you are smart so can you do me a favor?"

Was this guy serious? He thought that this guy had to be on some kind of shit to be saying something like that so Sasori turned his head without a care but the bastard continued to talk.

"Come on. I know you're all high a mighty and don't want to help anyone but I'm really desperate. I don't know what the hell the teachers were thinking when they put me in honors trig. So can you please tutor me?"

"There's others here." Sasori replied monotonously. "I'm not the only one. Ask them." His eyes glanced at the person who walked into the classroom. It wasn't the teach' but the kid he saw in the bathroom. Specs' took a seat in the front and Sasori pointed to him. "Ask the dork in the front but not me."

Although having to ask another was possible, he still didn't give up as the blonde continued to beg. "There' s no way. Come on Sasori I'll pay. How about 20 bucks an hour."

He was rich, now that rang loudly in his Sasori's ear with delight but he was skeptical of all this. The money was more then good; it was a hell of an offer. Help the guy and get some cash or ignore the annoyance and go on with his life, poor as hell? Which one? Of course Sasori needed cash for not only drugs but food as well so as aggravated as he seemed to be, Sasori agreed. Although the discussion wasn't over as he raised an index finger.

"I'll tutor you. On one condition…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Irrevocably uneasy and usually under par, Itachi Uchiha walked down the street. Morning classes were already in session but Itachi didn't leisurely walk to school but went on with the usual _routine_. It was spring but Itachi didn't take in the beauty of the scenery that laid before him. He passed a park where flowers bloomed and petals draped the asphalt but still he plastered an unappreciative glower on his face. But who could blame him? With the numerous ordeals he went through, people, that included his family, should be understandable of his predicament.

Itachi was smart, was very active in extra curricular activities such as the school's basketball team and was respectful despite his mood. They should be proud of him but Itachi, in the sense of being his own person, really didn't find it sensible to care. So as he continued down the street, Itachi finally found himself at his destination as he walked through the sliding doors. The wide hallways were flooded with simple 'welcomes' from familiar faces as he passed by and he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

From there he went to the 10th floor, down the left corridor and then went straight into room number 208. Then he sat and waited in the tranquil room, staring at the white walls as he always did. How many times had he visited this place? As he thought of it, Itachi looked at the floor having to already miss count. Last time he remembered visiting was when he was 9 and then 10, 11, 12….well it was every day of every month of every year. So he forgot. How ironic.

"I'm glade you came early." A pleasant smile was in view as always and Itachi looked at the man with the same bored expression as he closed the door behind him. "So take off your shirt for me."

Itachi did as he was told since it was really out of instinct. He laid down before the man could even ask and relaxed once cold fingers touched his abdomen. It was the same thing, same procedure as he was 9 years old so Itachi thought nothing of it as the man's face came in close. His name was Kakashi Hatake, a man in his 20's who still had that same smile on his face, staring into Itachi's eyes. Of course he didn't blink but once his cold hand pressed down on his abdomen, he grimaced.

"Something wrong there Itachi?"

"No, it just hurts a little that's all." Again, the pain struck him as fingers glided down his stomach and there, Kakashi slightly pushed down and again Itachi winced.

"Hm." Was all Kakashi said as he now placed his thumb under Itachi's eye, slightly caressing his cheek. "I hope everything's be going well."

He didn't answer him but just continued staring at the other man's eyes and vise versa. The only thing that was warm was his breath that was felt amongst his skin. Itachi averted his eyes once Kakashi moved in closer but he protested as the other forced the Uchiha to look at him. "I can't do this if you don't look at me." He sighed as his eyes stared back at him. It wasn't as if he was uncomfortable from all this closeness, he should have been use to it so he stayed still. In attempt to not embarrass his self any further.

Then finally it was all over as Kakashi stood up straight, Itachi doing the same as he sat up. "So?"

Kakashi looked at the clipboard in his hands and merely nodded. "Seems normal. Aside from the Optic nerve hypoplasia, your other eye is still in tact so there's nothing to be concern about but as for your abdomen. I want you to come back for another check up tomorrow morning."

"Typical, so you'll be my new doctor." Putting on his shirt, Itachi looked up at the man who nodded once again.

"Yes I am. Tsunade's been transferred to another clinic so all your files has been dumped on me so I know what I am doing, if that was your concern?"

"No it wasn't I just wanted to know something."

"What would that be?" The room was silent for a moment as Itachi's right eye observed the room. He noticed many things when the doctor entered the room and despite that his left eye was practically dead, Itachi still had an observing trait that would never leave him even if he went completely blind. His observation made him grimace once again and the doctor put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? Is your stomach bothering you again?"

This time Itachi shook his head as he shrugged his hand away from him. "No It's you." As Kakashi was about to protest, Itachi continued. " How old are you?"

"23"

He answered pretty quickly which caught Itachi off guard but not enough for him to get off the subject. "23, so you know the rules and regulations or so to say standards of this hospital."

"Yes I do."

Knowing to well that the doctor was getting skeptical of his question, Itachi got to the point as he snatched the book that he balanced on the clipboard. "So what is this? Reading on the job?" The book was popular among many women. This book was even acknowledged through many infomercials but this wasn't the thing that bothered him the most. It was the fact that it was some kind of homo book and his doctor had it in his presence, which meant one thing. " So…." He threw the book back at the doctor. "I don't want you touching me more then necessary. Got that?"

Kakashi smiled at such a reaction and soon enough the room filtered with laughter. "You shouldn't worry yourself."

"……" Itachi didn't like this new doctor anymore then the last. He thought all of them were all immodest in there own ways and taking a liking to that wasn't in Itachi's best taste. So he got up and walked toward the door only to find it lock. Instantaneously, Itachi looked over his shoulder with a hellish glare and to his surprise the doctor remained smiling, immune to his stare.

"What's with the door?" Itachi asked rather impatiently.

"Oh is it stuck?"

"Stop toying around with me. Open the door."

The doctor sighed and bent over a little to open the door but as he inserted the key he stopped, as his lips were millimeters away from the Uchiha's ear. His breath still incredibly warm, Itachi refused to react, as he stood there, motionless. He stared as Kakashi twisted the key and slowly opened the door just a bit before saying.

"You're no fun."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pay was good, Gaara knew that much and from working at a bar and a convenient store down the street. Gaara knew that this gig was worth it but he knew frustration was going to kick him in the ass at the end. Because as he looked at his watch this guy he was supposed to teach was already late. It was utterly disrespectful to keep a person waiting but with the pay he was getting, Gaara sought to forgive the bastard and get this over with.

So he sat on the bench in the park, waiting until a scream came from a far. Getting up, Gaara ran toward the noise thinking it was someone in trouble but he almost fell over at what he saw. A girl screamed that much was clear but the reason was because his _gig_ had patted her in the ass.

Neji Hyuga was his name and as the 17-year-old kid stumbled toward him, Gaara knew what was up with the bastard. Lucky thing the kid had looks or the woman would have filed a sexual assault charge on his ass.

"So you're late." Gaara started, looking over at his pupil who facetiously smiled at him.

"Y-Yea I 'no. I wuz'zup all nite so I wen' get one drink b'fore I got here. Sorry 'bout dat." Slightly flushed and obviously drunk by the way he slurred his words; Gaara just shook his head at such a display. He couldn't believe this, but there was no way a snot nose kid was going to ruin the money that he was getting for this so he led him toward the table. He turned his back on the drunken mess that supposedly followed him.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen…" Gaara looked forward, disgusted by the other who shuffled slowly behind him. "I'm going to get through this day as fast as possible so focus as much as you can. I don't want you to be telling your mother that I didn't teach you anything so…." He stopped for a moment as he heard Neji's movements stifle to a halt but Gaara never had a chance to look back.

"Hey!!! What the hell are you doing!!!?" He wasn't supposed to yell at his students but this called for more then screaming but ass kicking. Because before he knew it, Gaara was on the floor, face first as he was unable to catch himself from the unexpected dead weight that fell on him. He was heavy, like someone just shot him and now this huge mass just weighed on him like a rock. Gaara couldn't move but it wasn't as if he wasn't trying to get out of the situation, he was working his ass off attempting to lug Neji off of him.

_Did he pass out?_

No…that wasn't the case at all. This drunk didn't pass out but just laid on him as if he was some kind of bed or something. Gaara didn't like this one bit but soon he felt infuriated as Neji's fingers crawled up his shirt and onto unmarred skin. Smooth and warm skin that Neji couldn't bare to leave alone. He touched his stomach, getting onto his knees so the red head could give his hands some room to move and explore.

And he did.

Of course he just wanted Neji to get off of him but it wasn't like he cared. As Gaara felt the unwanted hands rising to his chest, he tried as hard as he could to fight the other off of him but it couldn't be done, he was just to strong and heavy.

"Hey!! Get off!!" Maybe persuasion was going to work with this drunk but still, Neji refused to listen as moisture touched the back of his neck. His lips were taking in every moment of this as quirked lips ran down his neck to his back. It took much effort to lift the other's shirt to reveal such beautiful skin but Neji found out that if you work hard enough to get something you wanted, then the earnings would be of great value. And this was great. He just wanted to fuck him right here, right now but he heard laughter and then suddenly it stopped.

"There's kids. Stop you stupid fool!!" As Gaara announced the obvious, the kids that stared at the two adults gawked at them for a long while until Neji continued to do what he was doing. Smirking mischievously at the fact he had this red head in the palm of his hands, he got quite bored of his well sculpted chest and moved down to his abdomen, then his stomach, playing his fingertips down his bellybutton then toward the hem of his pants.

The kids up and left at that point, to embarrassed and confused at the whole scene. So Neji put on a voluptuous tone and whispered in his ear: "Want to play?"

Gaara widened his eyes at his idiotic question and unexpectedly he clenched his hand into a fist. His knuckles grew white at some point and being in this position made him upset to such a high level he thought his hair would fall out or his brain would melt. He was on his knees, Neji right on top of him unbuttoning his pants and slowly unzipping his them.

"It'll be so much fun." Neji whispered once more, licking his ear and intentionally breathing heavily to turn the other on but of course Gaara didn't play along with this. He foolishly attempted to fight back. It was foolish because as Neji was getting excited about this situation, he reacted more to the red head's refusal more then anything else. So he went in close, forcing Gaara to feel how hard he was making him but then that's when it all stopped. Gaara completely stopped moving as he rested his forehead on the grass.

"S-Stop it." Came a whisper from his lips as he tried to control himself. Gaara was smart enough to know that he was making it worse by fighting back, but giving in. Now that was weak and stupid but he couldn't take it anymore. Neji's hands were already going down his pants and as Gaara expected the worse Neji pulled his hand away from him and got off of him in a snap.

_Was he getting to his senses?_

Gaara looked back but only saw Neji on his ass and his sister holding Neji's silver locks tightly in her hands. It must of hurt like a bitch because Neji whimpered for Temari to let him go but she sure as hell didn't. He glared at the son-of-a-bitch with all her might and actually kicked him in the shin.

"You homo fag. You want to try and pull a move like that I'll more then kick you but shove my foot up your ass. Now will that turn you on?" Temari was dead serious and Neji took the hint once she let him go and he ran off. Now more then anything Gaara would have considered being raped by that dude rather then having his sister save him. It was totally embarrassing but what could he do. She was here and he was standing there like a log.

"A-Are you okay Gaara?"

He looked at her with an intense stare. "Why did you come here?"

"Mom was worried about you? I mean you were gone all night and-"

"You knew where I was. I was working at the bar."

"Illegally working at the bar." She pointed out.

He looked old enough to be 21 and that's why he got the fake ID made, but all his co-workers knew and even his boss who was –fortunately enough- his uncle knew about this. It just happen that they kept his secret on the down low for the sake of his family getting enough money to stay on their feet but of course it wasn't enough. Thus this stupid job of him being some kid's chess instructor. It seemed that Neji competed in chess tournaments so his mother wanted him to practice with the best explaining Gaara's position. But it all turned out wrong. On the first day no less.

"Can you just get lost?"

Temari frowned displeasingly. "Now is that anyway to be talking to your sister I mean if Kankuro found out that some guy was-"

A sharp look shut her mouth fast as Gaara glowered at her. "You say shit about this and I'll…" He didn't even bother to finish his sentence because she knew what he was getting at. But what was he getting at? What's going to happen now? He needed money so how was he going to do that?

Was he going to still instruct that guy? He was sure thinking about it but refusal was close to his mind's eye. Maybe he was going to quit this job once and for all so a replay wouldn't happen again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay that was a bit long for me but that's my punishment for making many separate stories. Well I hoped you like it so please drop a review

-anari02


End file.
